The lie that shouldnt have been kept for so long
by xoclaire98xo
Summary: Hikaru is worried his secret relationship with Haruhi will destroy Kaoru and Tamaki if they find out. Hikaru keeps having dreams of how Haruhi is going to die in different ways, but will one of them suddenly become true or is it all in his head?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. **

The howl bellowed through the trees, shattering everything to an ear piercing silence. The ground below, covered in drops of her blood. She sobbed as she held her chest feeling the large deep slashes across it.

"So much for a peaceful stroll" She joked as tears dripped down her cheeks. Climbing to her feet she starred through the trees to see lights in the distance.

"There! That's where I'll go!" her legs started to move as she broke into a run, hearing the animal coming behind her. She felt as though her heart was going to give out as she burst out of the trees in front of gate.

"Wait I know this gate!" Her eyes widened as she pulled the gate open running toward the door as she slammed against it knocking as fast as she could. She grabbed a hold of the handle turning it until the door opened as she fell through onto the ground dragging herself into the house and kicking it shut crying out in pain.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing!" A deep voice snarled as she coughed as she slowly looked up at the man.

"Maid get her out of here and clean my floor. We don't accept commoners, never have, never will" the maid gasped as she rushed to her aid.

"But sir she needs help!" The maid cried as the man looked down at her.

"Your paid to listen to me now do as I say!" The maid hesitated as she looked toward the stairs to see one of the twin boys.

"Mr Hikaru please this girl needs help" Hikaru starred at her for a moment before his eyes widened.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! HARUHI!" Hikaru ran down the stairs as he looked up to the man.

"Get out Grandfather. We were doing you a favour and you tried to send my friend away to die. GET OUT!" the man laughed as he walked past Hikaru.

"Why would a girl like her even be worth anything to you? Such a waste of time" Hikaru clenched his fist as he turned to the Maid.

"Go get the doctor quickly" Hikaru scooped her up off the floor into his arms as he rushed her over to the couch laying her down gently.

"Haruhi come on stay with me" Haruhi breathed heavily as she looked up at him as her eyes slowly closed.

"HARUHI!"

Hikaru jolted up right covered in sweat as he looked at his clock '1:22am'. He groaned as he climbed out of bed pulling on some pants and grabbing a singlet as he walked slowly down stairs grabbing the keys off the table as he ran outside jumping into the car and speeding down the street.

He slowly opened her window, to see her peacefully asleep as he climbed in closing it behind her. She looked so peaceful. Gently he placed a hand on her shoulder as she groaned softly opened her eyes as she starred up at him.

"Hi..Hikaru?" Haruhi whispered as she sat up. Hikaru pulled her into a tight hug as she blushed.

"I had to make sure you were okay" Hikaru held her tightly as she hugged him back.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" Haruhi pulled back to see a small tear fall down his cheek as she caught it on his chin.

"no reason, I'm just happy your safe" Hikaru blushed as he lent forward softly touching her lips with his as he pulled back.

"We won't have to sneak around forever you know Hikaru" Hikaru smiled at her as he touched her cheek.

"I know but for now, we need to protect Kaoru and the Boss" Haruhi lent her forehead on his.

"I should get going, good night Haruhi" Hikaru whispered as she slightly nodded

"Okay goodnight" Hikaru kissed her forehead before ducking back out the window.

The school grounds were peaceful, well I guess you would expect that being an hour early for school. Haruhi sighed as she walked into music room 3. To her surprise Tamaki was already there.

"Senpi?" Haruhi walked forward as he turned to face her

"Good morning Haruhi!" Tamaki chirped as a smile touched her lips.

"How come you're here so early this morning" Haruhi took a seat on the couch as she placed her bag on the ground looking up at him.

"Just felt like making a change I guess" Tamaki brushed his fingers through his hair as he smiled

Tamaki took a seat beside her as he looked at her with a smile.

"Something about you is different today Haruhi" Haruhi blushed as she looked at him

"What do you mean Senpi?" Tamaki gasped as he pulled her into a huge hug

"YOUR SO CUTE WHEN YOUR BLUSHING!"

"AHHH Senpi let me go!" Haruhi cried as he lifted her off her ground as he stood up squizzing her

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried as he hugged her as she pushed against him

"AH" Haruhi winced as Tamaki froze slowly putting her down as Haruhi held her ribs.

"Haruhi i… i…" Tamaki stepped back trembling as Haruhi bit her lip.

"its nothing don't worry about it" Haruhi took a deep breath as she looked up with a smile

"Im fine Senpi" Tamaki whipped the corner of his eye as he lent forward kissing her forehead.

"Im sorry Haruhi, I've been a terrible father to you!" Tamaki sniffled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Although this father thing is all very untrue. You haven't been a terrible father figure at all" Tamaki hugged her closer as he smiled

"My little girl being proud of her dad" Tamkai chirped as Haruhi slightly laughed.

the door opened as Hikaru and Kaoru walled in as Tamaki and Haruhi pulled apart as Hikaru's face grew with a pained look.

"Good morning fellow hosts" Kaoru smiled as he placed his bag on the table with Hikaru slowly following behind.

"Morning Kaoru" Haruhi smiled as she looked at Hikaru who kept looking down.

"Hey Hikaru" Hikaru looked at her as he slammed his bag down storming out of the club room.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi called as she followed out after him.

"Hey!" Haruhi grabbed his hand as she pulled him into the males bathroom.

"Whats wrong with you Hikaru?" Hikaru starred at her

"After this morning your all close to The Boss. Clearly you have feelings for him" Haruhi sighed

"Hes always like this hes just getting to you now! I have feelings for you not him!" Hikaru gritted his teeth as he starred at her

"Just admit it Haru.." Hikaru was cut off as her lips met his as she held his face in her hands. Hikaru placed his hands on her waist as he pushed her back.

"Its either me or him Haruhi, i'm not going to be apart of some sick love triangle" Hikaru turned as he stormed out of the bathroom as tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Hikaru you idiot there is no choice"


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

"Hikaru you idiot there is no choice" Haruhi whipped her face with her sleeve as she walked out bumping into Kyoya as he starred at her.

"Haruhi just because your pretending to be a male doesn't mean you have to use the public schools male toilet. Remember there is the female bathroom in the club room" Haruhi looked up at his as he blinked seeing her eyes red

"Sorry Kyoya Senpi" Haruhi walked past him slowly back towards the club room.

Haruhi entered the room to find it empty as she sighed

"I guess everyone has gone to class.." Haruhi whispered as she glanced over to the piano as she walked over opening up the lip as she laid her hands on the keys as she started to play a soft tune.

"I don't know what to do!" Haruhi's fingers slipped off the piano and she cupped her face in her hands.

"What the heck is wrong with me" Hikaru whispered as he slid down the wall in the shower rooms. "What if I lose her now for good" Hikaru covered his face with his hand as he pulled out his phone pressing dial on her number.

"This phone is switched off.." Hikaru closed his phone as he sighed heavily.

"She probably doesn't even want to see or hear from me right now after.." Hikaru touched his lips as he clenched his fists.

"You friken idiot Hikaru"


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

"You friken idiot Hikaru" He whispered as he closed his eyes feeling a tear drop down.

_"Haruhi?" Hikaru searched frantically through every room as his heart thudded against his chest. "Haruhi please answer me!" Hikaru burst through the last door to find still no Haruhi._

_Hikaru covered his mouth as a tear dropped_

_"Where is she" He bit his lip as he turned looking out the window to see Haruhi standing, gazing up into the sky as he sighed in relief opening up the window._

_"Haruhi I've been looking all over for you" Haruhi looked up to the house with a smile._

_"You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine" Hikaru smiled as he lent against the window seal._

_There was a screech of tires up the street as Haruhi turned listening to the car getting closer._

_"HARUHI! GET INSIDE NOW!" Hikaru screamed as Haruhi came into view of the car as there was a bang._

_Everything fell silent as Haruhi dropped to the ground watching the car speed away. Hikaru gasped as tears fell from his eyes as he leapt out of the window running toward her._

"Hikaru wake up" Hikaru's eyes flew open to see Kyoya looking down at him

"May I ask why you are sitting on the floor in the shower room?" Hikaru sighed standing up

"Nothing don't worry about it, just drop it" Kyoya glanced at him as he touched his glasses

"And this dream I assume you've just had? Made you break a sweat." Hikaru clenched his jaw as he turned to face him

"I already told you to drop it" Hikaru snapped as he walked out as Kyoya sighed heavily.

"Stupid Kyoya Senpi thinks he just knows everything" Hikaru sighed as he walked through the halls as he stopped at Music room 3 as he shook his head walking in the other direction into the library.

'These dreams..' Hikaru thought to himself as he sat down on a chair next to the window.

'I don't understand why it's her. Why does she always end up…' Hikaru rubbed his forehead as he breathed heavily.


End file.
